


Love at First hack

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Comedy, M/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychology, Romantic Comedy, Secrets, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hacker AU! Noiz is a hacker and he was intrigued by the blue haired man he met at the convenient store, what could go wrong with him hacking for his info?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> kudos to pathetic-megy for the prompt and the au! hope you guys like it ;D

Title: Love at First hack

Pairing: NoiAo (Noiz x Aoba)

Summary: Hacker AU! Noiz is a hacker and he was intrigued by the blue haired man he met at the convenient store, what could go wrong with him hacking for his info?

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, all the characters belong to their rightful owners.

\---

Love at First Hack

With today’s fast growing technology, it’s pretty easy for people to put their personal information on the internet. Well, personal information on the internet are supposed to be kept secret or hidden from the public. But it’s not that hard to peak at one’s identity, if you just know how to tinker with your computer.

“Well at least, that’s how I say it.” A young man with light colored haired with emerald colored eyes explained as he was playing with his gadgets.

“So can you do it?” a man that appears to be to be in his middle age asked nervously.

“Of course I can! Don’t forget I’m Noiz, the leader of Ruff Rabbit, the top hacking group in the whole damn world. Nothing is too hard for us.” He replied with an annoyed grunt.

Noiz seriously hates it when people come at their respected meeting place and ask if hacking a certain company or personal information is possible, like dude. If you came here for a request, we’ll seriously accomplish it 100%! Just because their leader, Noiz is a 19 year old German kid, doesn’t mean it’s impossible for them.

With just a click on his keyboard, Noiz immediate gathered the information his client asked of him.

The client was surprised, left alone speechless. With just a single touch of the brat’s keypad, he was able to easily obtain the information he really wanted.

“That would be 500 bucks.” Noiz pointed out and made a gesture with his hand to be paid immediately. “And since I did it fast, there’ll be an additional fee for it.”

“ye..yes.. I understand!” his client agreed, quickly took out his wallet and paid him.

Noiz took the money and stood up. “Thank you for your kind generosity, we the Ruff Rabbit hope will see you again in your future transactions.” Noiz said nonchalantly and walks out.

“ _hmph, that was pretty easy._ ” Noiz was walking around the downtown area where he noticed that his stomach grumbled. ” _I should probably go to the convenience store and buy some pizza and pasta_.”

\---

Upon entering the area, he quickly walked straight to the food section of the store and grabbed as many frozen pizzas as he can and a bowl of pasta. Noiz carried everything he took and just carelessly placed it in front of the counter and because of this, even the cashier was surprised.

“Umm… would that be cash or card?” the cashier reluctantly asked.

“Here.” Noiz handed out the money that he just got paid with.

“Ok…ok… thanks….” The cashier took Noiz’s cash and starts to swipe the items he brought.

As Noiz was waiting for the cashier to finish, he was whistling and looking at his phone to see if he has any new clients. “Hmm… it seems that I’ve been tasked to search for a man named….” As he swipe down the screen. He notices something outside his phone. What could it be? We he shifted his head, he only saw a few locks of blue hair. Wait, what? Blue hair??? Noiz himself can’t even believe it. He tries to get a closer look, by placing his face on the clear glass window and slowly follow the steps of the blue haired ‘fairy’ he saw with his eyes like a lion eyeing on its prey. “He’s beautiful….” He murmured.

“Umm… sir… your things.” The cashier awkwardly called out.

“Thanks buddy!” he quickly took it from the cashier and run as fast as he can towards the person he just saw.

“Wait sir!” the cashier tried to call him out again but it was too late, Noiz was already gone, there was no trace of him left in the store it was as if he teleported himself. “You forgot your change…..”

Damn! Where could that guy be??? Noiz looked around the area to see if he was still there but because of so many people walking around, he finds it difficult to look for him. _“damn! This is hopeless! I will never see him again_ ” he told himself. _“wait a minute! I’m a hacker!  I could just search for his info on the net! I mean who in the world would even have a blue hair like him? I’m sure that this will be easy._ ” He added and takes out his gadgets. He sat down at the side of the sidewalk and starts typing, the first thing he typed was “blue haired-person” when he hit the enter button, there were around 1000+ people who popped out in his search.

Out of anger he threw his gadget on the floor and complained, “Who in their right mind would even dye their hair a fuckin’ blue?!” after venting out his anger. “I should just give up. Who the hell am I kidding I will never see that majestic person again!” it was a bit dramatic but hey, this is a free country so we can say whatever we want. “Wait, what if it’ll see him in the convenience store again tomorrow, on the same time. Damn! Noiz, you’re a genius. If I wasn’t you I would have totally dated you.” He told himself not with his thoughts but with his actually voice, he even starts to laugh by himself. and because of that, passersby see him as a crazy person.

“Mommy, what’s that person doing?” a child pointed at Noiz.

“Don’t stare at him, he might be crazy. Let’s just walk fast.” The child’s mother replied and took her child into her arms and run away.

\---

The next day, the same time as yesterday. Noiz was already there earlier than he told himself, he would be. He was just sitting there at the corner, carefully looking at the people who were going in and out of the store. This cause the customers to feel a bit uncomfortable.

“Hey, why don’t you tell that person to leave? He’s creeping the customers out!” one of the clerks said as they push each other nearer to Noiz.

“No way! You do it!” the other replied and so they just ended up shoving each other.

“ _what are those two weirdoes doing?_ ” Noiz thought.

Then the sound of the doors opening appeared. When Noiz looked at who it was, he surprised that it was the same person as he saw yesterday.

The blue haired guy just picked up some packed bentos and drinks and immediately headed out.

Noiz was so astounded by the person he saw, if was like the perfect person for him. Not to mention those long luscious blue hair, those perfectly clear skin and don’t forget that ass that look so fine. Man, remembering him alone makes Noiz’s nosebleed. “ _I need to know his name!_ ”

He quickly run towards the cashier, took the cashier by their collar and asked, “What was that perfect angel’s name?”

“Huh? What are you talking about? Sir, if you would just let me go. I think we could have a decent conversation here!” the cashier tries to coax his way out of Noiz’  grip.

“You’d like that don’t you?” Noiz replied and let’s go of him. “Fine talk.”

“If you’re talking about the guy that just walked by. I do know his name but store policy doesn’t allow me to tell information about my customers.”

“Hmmm…” Noiz looked at the cashier’s name tag. “Listen here, Mi-zu-ki. If you won’t tell me the name of that guy’s name I’ll make sure that you get fired from this store.”

“Fine, see if I care. This is just a part-time anyway.” Mizuki retorted.

“Argh! Just please tell me what that guy’s name is!” Noiz begged.

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll trash this whole store down.”

“I know you can’t”

“Let’s see about that.” Noiz starts at the magazine stack and slowly takes one of those plastic covered magazines and tears it open.”

“Ok, ok. Just stop geez.”

“Heh… I know you’ll crack sooner or later.” Noiz laughed.

“His name is Seragaki Aoba. He usually comes here to buy food for his family and friends.” Mizuki answered.

“Seragaki Aoba huh?” Noiz repeated. “How the hell did you know his name then?!” Noiz gave Mizuki a threaten look.

“It’s a long story actually, you see Aoba and I…..” Mizuki starts off his story.

“I’m out.” Knowing that the story would probably take hours to finish, Noiz immediately walks out of the door.

“Boy that was intense.” Mizuki’s fellow co-worker commented.

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Mizuki agreed.

“Why do you think he wants to know Aoba’s name?”

“I don’t know, maybe because he’s a hacker and he’ll sell Aoba’s information on the net.”

“That’s not funny Mizuki.”

“I know, I know. Sorry about that Sei.”

\---

Noiz went back to his apartment, turned on all of his available gadgets for hacking and starts to search for the name of ‘Seragaki Aoba’ but everytime he searches for it, an error pops out. “ _what the hell’s going on?_ ” he wondered as he tries several options, routers and bypasses to get a small tinge of information about the guy he fell in love with but there was none. “I see… if I can’t get the information I want on the internet, then I’ll just do it the old fashion way.” Noiz looked up at his window with sheer determination.

\---

The next day,

“Hey Mizuki!” Aoba greeted.

“Hey Aoba! You won’t believe what had happened here yesterday.” Mizuki reported.

“Huh?” Aoba was confused at what his friend said.

Then a loud thumping sound gets nearer and nearer by the second. “Do you hear that?” he asked.

“hear what?”

“TELL ME MORE ABOUT YOURSELF!” it seems that the loud thumping sound was Noiz’ footsteps running towards Aoba.

“Who the hell are you anyway?!”

-End of Chapter 1 (?)-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noiz is a creepy guy and mizuki is the boring guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realize that since this is an au, i can do whatever i want >:D  
> i don't think that this chapter is as funny as the first one idk  
> btw thanks for the kudos and positive feedbacks! ^^

Chapter 2

“TELL ME MORE ABOUT YYYOOOOUUURRSSSEELLLFF!!!!!!!!” Noiz repeated as he shakes Aoba’s shoulders.

“Mi..zu..ki… what…the..hell is going on..?!” Aoba asked. “And who the hell is this guy?”

“Oh, I was just going to tell you that story! You see he-“ just as Mizuki starts off his story.

“Goddammit Mizuki! I have no time for your boring long story! Just fucking tell me who’s this guy and why is he trying to kiss me? Eww!” Aoba punches Noiz’ head just he starts to kiss him.

“I have no idea what’s his name and I’ve never seen him before but he asked me for your name yesterday.” Mizuki answered.

“What the hell?!” Aoba exclaimed. Once Aoba was able to subdue Noiz clinginess to him, he stomp his way to the counter and poked Mizuki at the chest. “I thought it was a store policy! Shouldn’t you keep the identity of your customer hidden to anyone especially to strangers?! GOD! What did he do to you to make you spill my name?” Aoba was in an outrage that he now starts to hold Mizuki’s collar together and starts to choke him , words couldn’t even describe on how much angry he is right now.

“Sorry Ao-“ again before Mizuki could even finish.

“Hey back off!” Noiz shouted as he immediately removes Aoba’s hands from Mizuki.

“Thanks man.” Mizuki took a deep breath and thanks the annoying little runt.

“Hey! I’m the only that Aoba can hurt get it?” he threaten Mizuki.

“What?....”

“Oh god, don’t tell me you’re a masochist.” Aoba literally just made a face palm.

“I would if it’s for you baby!” Noiz responds with a flying kiss.

“ _he’s a pervert!_ ” they all thought at the same time.

“Can anyone call the police? There’s a pervert here!” Aoba begins to walk a step back away from Noiz.

“Got it.” Sei replied as he was on the phone and gave Aoba a thumbs up.

“Ahh…. Thank you.” He let out a sigh of relief.

Instantly, two policemen entered the convenience store and took a look at the surroundings. They spotted Noiz and asked, “Is this the creep that has been bothering you?”

“Yes.” The three replied with no ounce of guilt or whatsoever.

“Huh?!” Noiz was surprise that the two policemen held him by the shoulders.

“Come on kid, you’re going to the station with us.”

“What?! This isn’t over you hear me?! I’ll get you one way or another!!!!!” Noiz hissed as he was being dragged by the two policemen away from them.

“Keep talking, they’ll just add your years in prison.” One of the policemen noted when they successfully apprehended Noiz.

“Thank god that crisis is over.” Aoba commented with a satisfaction on his face.

“I agree, who would have known that he’d cause so much trouble.” Mizuki added. When he looked at Aoba and Sei, their gazes were scary like a bunch of monsters or devils.

“This wouldn’t had happened if you didn’t gave him my name!” Aoba sad as he and Sei starts to put their hands around Mizuki’s neck (again). “You started all of this you idiot!” Sei added and firmly grips him.

“Hey, cut me some slack. I have a very valid reason why I told him your name.” he now tries to coax his way out of their grasp.

The two looked at each other, nodded and let’s go of Mizuki at the same time.

“What’s the reason?”

“Hurry up or else….”

The two threaten him. “ _wow, those two really look like mob bosses right now._ ” He thought. Mizuki straighten his position and made a serious face. “He threaten me to clean the store. I-“ and again, before he could even finish talking the two young men sent him flying.

“You know what Aoba, since it was Mizuki’s fault why not take the stuff you want from here. It’s on the house.” Sei offered as he and Aoba leaves Mizuki alone.

“Yehey!” he cheered.

\---

A few minutes after getting what he needed at the convenience store. Aoba immediately walks back to their place. As he was walking, he could feel something’s wrong.

“ _is it me or is someone following me?”_ he wondered and takes a glimpse at his back. “Phew, I guess I was just imagining things.” He muttered.

“TELL ME MORE ABOUT YOURSELF.” Noiz said with a creepy voice.

“Ahhh!” Aoba screamed. “How did you?....”

“Heh… don’t underestimate someone who has an influence in this town.” Noiz happily replied as if he was bragging. By the time he looked back at Aoba, he was not there anymore.

“ _Crap! Crap! I need to go home now!_ ” Aoba tells himself and tries to run as fast as he can. As he as was running, he notices that someone was matching his pace. “Don’t tell me?!”

“TELL ME MORE ABOUT YOURSELF.” Noiz repeated as he and Aoba were trying to outrun each other. This actually happened for like around 20 minutes or so. They both stopped once they felt tired and took heavy breathes.

“Listen here….” Aoba gestures to know what Noiz’ name was.

“The name’s Noiz.”

“Yeah like that’s your real name.” he paused and rested for a little bit. “Listen, Noiz. You seem to be a nice pushy stranger but I don’t think that we…. You know….”

“We what?”

“You know….” Aoba continued on with his rumblings. “to be lovers.”

“What?! Why? We’re both compatible with each other! Once I get your number that is.” He let out a smirk and winked at Aoba.

“Stop that. I don’t know how to say this but I’m not…. Like you…. I don’t like other men, got it?”

When Noiz heard this his heart literally falls into million pieces.

“It’s nice knowing you Noiz but I need to go now.” Aoba said and left.

Noiz was just there, with his heart broken and dreams shuttered.

\---

Just as Aoba got home, he didn’t even fully opened the door and the first thing he got was a smack on the head.

“Where were you?! You’re late!” a man that looks exactly like him except for the color of his eyes complained.

“Geez, Sly. I only left for like an hour. What’s the big deal?”

“What’s the big deal?! What’s the big deal?! You tell me what the big deal is!!!!” Sly then starts to violently shake Aoba and he stopped. “Seriously, you tell me I don’t know.”

“Are you joking?!”

“Of course I am! Don’t you know I was worried sick about you?! Don’t forget you chose this path, I just came along to make sure you won’t get into some weird mumbo jumbo. Don’t blame me if you’ll get caught.” Sly sternly warns Aoba.

“I know, I’m sorry. “ Aoba apologized. “I won’t try doing it again.”

\---

A few hours later, (preferably the next day) at the hideout of the Ruff Rabbit.

“Hey what’s wrong with the boss?” one of Noiz’ members asked.

“I dunno, he’s been like that ever since he got home.” The other replied.

Noiz was just there in his work station with his head on the desk sulking.

“Hey, boss. We got a request.”

“So what you handle it.”

“But boss, it’s a request from the yakuza.” One of this colleagues pointed out as he gives Noiz the intel for this mission. “It’s from a rivaling yakuza, they wanted to know the information and bank account of the yakuza leader, Koujaku from Benishigure.”

When Noiz looked at the intel he commented, “That Koujaku guy looks like a pathetic old man. You guys ca handle it.”

“But sir, we haven’t done a mission like this!”

“Nah, you guys can do it. How will you know if you won’t do it? Just go and gather he info you need in the firewall and go to the bank where his account is hidden and just bypass the things you need to bypass and…..” Noiz literally explained to them everything that needs to be done while sulking. After explaining, “Did you guys got all of it?”

“Yes sir!”

“Good now go. I’ll leave it in your care!” he shouted without lifting his head from his desk. In his desk, there was a few computer and at least 3-5 keyboards around it. What’s inside the screen of his computers were: _Aoba Seragaki, No results found._

-End of Chapter 2-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chap won't be funny i think, it would be boring (maybe) idk


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noiz is a lousy leader and usagimodoki is a cute rabbit, sei is a better hacker than him and virus and trip appears along with hersha and welter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the support and kudos guys!  
> i would like to add that in this au usagimodoki is a actual rabbit while hersha and welter are humans. plus i added two characters named mido and mujina!

Chapter 3

“Why.Does.He.Not.Like.Me?” Noiz asked himself as he simultaneously bang his head on his desk. “Did I come out too strong or do I still need some more razzle dazzle? Hmmm…. I wonder….” He then remembers that one of his colleagues is an expert love guru. “Hey Mido—“he paused as he looked around. “Has anyone seen Mido? I’m going to ask him for some love advice.”

“Sir, didn’t you assigned them to a difficult assignment?” one of his colleagues confirmed.

“What do you mean?” Noiz asked in a confused tone.

“You know, you told Mido and Mujina to do your job.” Another replies.

“What?! Why would I even do that? And to even assign it to those idiots?! They can’t even crack the password from this place’s damn wifi!” he exclaimed.

“but you actually did, we even have proof. Wanna see it?” another suggested as he takes out his cellphone.

“No, I don’t want to see it. God! How stupid can I be?! When did I assigned it to them a few minutes ago or what?”

“A couple of hours ago.” All oof them replied.

“You guys are unbelievable.” Noiz literally made a facepalm.” Why did you stop me?!”

“We did.”

“We ALL did.”

“but you kept on saying that it’s ok. Everything will work out.”

“My god… I’m such an idiot!”

“Yes, yes you are.” All of his colleagues replied in unison with a nonchalant voice.

“Haha very funny, that’s a very nice way to support you leader.” Noiz retorted sarcastically.

“We know right?” the other asked and they all started to laugh.

“That’s why you losers are single, see this? This whole sarcastic aura?” Noiz then starts moving his hands to mimic sort of aura feeling.  “that’s you losers.”

“but sir aren’t you also single because of it?”

“aww, burn!”

“Get rekt!”

Now they get really noisy and all boastful.

“Whatever, I’m out. Usagimodoki, you in charge of the place.” Noiz assigned his pet rabbit to be the leader while he stormed off.

“Seriously though, boss can be an idiot sometimes.”

“I know.”

“I mean, who in their right mind leave the leadership of the Ruff Rabbit to an actually rabbit anyway?!”

\---

“Those idiots, they don’t know what they’re talking about.” Noiz mumbled as he was walking at a fast pace. Then his phone starts to ring. _Huh, it seems that the previous client wanted to meet with me. Good, I can at least apologize for my groupmates mistakes._

After reading the text, he immediately changed his direction and when to a nearby café.

 _Well… isn’t this a bit too fancy?_ He commented as he entered the café. He was surprised that nobody was there aside from two people. As he took a step closer to them, he notices that they both are blonds and dresses alike, the one was thin and wearing glasses while the other one was big and muscular. This made him more suspicious about them.

“I’m sorry for the delay, it appears that one of my colleagues accidentally assigned your request to a couple of newbies. I will understand if you want to have a refund.” Noiz formally apologizes to his client.

“No it’s alright.” The one with glasses said.

“That’s right.” The other added.

“We’re just testing your team if you are really the best tea of hackers out there but I guess not.” The guy with glasses’ smug face really irritated him.

“What are you talking about?!”

“Hersha.”

“Welter.”

Those two simultaneously called out, then two enormous bodyguards in suit and tie appeared. One of them was thin with long black silky hair while the other was buff and his facial hair looks like a mane of a lion. The guy with glasses signaled them with his fingers and suddenly—

“Mido! Mujina!” Noiz called out. He saw that his two colleagues were caught but not harmed.

“We caught them trying to bypass the security code of a certain bank.”

“Too bad for your reputation now isn’t it?”

A hacker being caught on the job not only ruin their reputation but also it is really is embarrassing and humiliating. But Noiz won’t just let himself end here. In order to protect their reputation, he needs something drastic. _Just who the heck are these guys anyway?! They look like twins but it seems that they are not, I mean would actually twins even wear matching outfits?! No! That’s the answer, I think they’re just two creepy guys that happened to look alike._ “What do you guys want anyway?”

“We have no intentions of getting back the money but instead you’ll have to double your work without extra pay.”

“Tsk.” Noiz clicked his tongue.

“Hey it’s only fair. This is what you have to do in order to clean up the mess your colleagues did. The leader, afterall, needs to take responsibility right?”

“That’s right! That’s why we want you to know the current location of a certain person.”

“Who?”

“they say that he’s a myth but we know he’s real.”

“we want you to gather as much information as you can about Sly Blue.”

“Wait? That’s all?”

“yes.” The two replied.

“Easy as pie.” Noiz commented, takes out his gadget and starts typing for the word “sly blue”. As he browse through the search engine, he was surprise that there’s not much about the so called myth but nonetheless Noiz gave all the information that he can (plus the previous task which was Koujaku’s info and bank account). “I’ll be able to give you more data regarding that guy once I’ll get my hand on my super computer.”

“No it’s fine.”

“This information alone is acceptable.”

“Hersha.”

“Welter.”

With just a call of their names the two bodyguards let go Noiz’ colleagues.

“Are you two alright?!” Noiz hurriedly aided his fallen colleagues when they were harshly pushed away by Hersha and Welter.

“We’re sorry boss.”

“Don’t be.” Noiz replied.

“It was nice doing business with you, Noiz-san. Or should I say Wilhelm-san” the one with the glasses said as he, his look alike and their bodyguards leave the café.

“What the hell?.... “ Noiz was dumbfounded. _How did they know my name?_

\---

 _Curse those damn blonds!_ Noiz couldn’t help but felt as if he was being toyed by them. Out of anger he threw his jacket on the floor once they got back to their hideout.

“What wrong with the boss?”

“I don’t know.”

“It’s probably our fault.” Mujina and Mido answered.

“Woah! You guys are alright! What happened?”

With all the commotion that they are doing, Noiz was left on his work desk still trying to process what had just happened.

“Will you all shut up?” he shouted. _Let’s see if those blonds can get away from me! I’ll expose all of their dirty secrets and blackmail it to them._ He then turn on his computer and immediately type any word/command just to find any tinge of information from his former clients. Aside from their appearance, Noiz has no clue as to what their names or what their jobs are, he couldn’t even retrace the number they use to contact him. Even looking for the information about their bodyguards was not possible. It was a useless search, Noiz had searched for hours now but still no luck. It was as if their information had been _spirited away_ by someone. Just like Aoba….

 _Why would they even want an information about Sly Blue anyway? Is it a game or what?_ Noiz wondered as he gave up on his search about the not twins and look at the information he took about Sly Blue.

 _A notorious blue hair young man…who calls himself Sly Blue_ Noiz read one of the articles and notices something about it. As he looked closer at the photo. He saw Aoba, at first he can’t really tell if it’s him or not because of the on his head but he was certain that it was him after observing the photo for a long time.

Then he realized something. _Oh shit._ He quickly took his jacket on the floor and fixed his shoes. “Usagimodoki you’re in charge when I’m gone ok?” He told his pet rabbit and gave it a good bye kiss on its head and run off.

 _Now everything makes sense! No wonder I can’t find any of his data._ Noiz ran as fast as he can, he was heading towards the convenience store hoping that he would see Aoba there. And with the help of dumb luck, he did.  

Aoba was just slowly walking, humming sweetly when he feels someone took his hand and run off with him.

“Huh? Was that Aoba and the creepy guy just now?” Sei asked Mizuki as they were restock some supplies.

“nah, you’re just imagining stuff. I didn’t see them” Mizuki replied.

“I guess you’re right.” Sei couldn’t help but feel uneasy about this.

\---

“What the hell are you doing?!” Aoba asked and took his arm away from Noiz.

“The..there…” Noiz got into his knees and panted. “Wait!.... just gimme…a sec….”

“Are you alright?!”

“ye…yeahh…” and he passed out due to the lack of oxygen in his body. After a little while, they both sat down at a bench, bought some drinks and relaxed.

“Are alright now?” Aoba asked.

“yeah, but more importantly there’s something I need to tell you. “ Noiz replied. “there are people who are looking for you.”

“What?!”

“It’s true, I can’t tell you want really happened but two blond guys that look alike but I don’t think that they are twins blackmailed me and my friends into tell me where you are. they even bought their two huge bodyguards with them.” Noiz tells Aoba his experience earlier omitting some parts to keep his occupation hidden.

“Oh no this is bad.” Aoba commented as he starts to shake and tears are forming around his eyes.

“Hey, don’t be afraid! I can help you.” Noiz scoots his way closer to Aoba and tries to comfort him.

“Sorry but can I borrow your phone?

“Sure.” Noiz immediately hand over his phone.

Aoba quickly took it and quickly dialed a number like his life depended on it.

“Hello?” a voice answered the call.

“Niisan! It’s me Aoba.” Aoba introduced himself. “it’s bad, Virus and Trip had found me. What should I do niisan?”

“What?! How can that be? I made sure to erase all of your tracks just to be safe.” His niisan or rather Sei was really confuse about all of this and heads down to the basement of the store. It appears that the basement was full of computers and keyboards that could easily put ant hackers in shame because of how advance his technology is. Sei starts to type on his compute while put his phone on the side of his face and used his shoulder as a support. “Tell me how did this happened.”

“I don’t know, they just did but I think they hired informants or hackers to know where I am.”

“Well, if they did hire hackers, they should at least be more skillful as me to get that much of info. Anyway it’s dangerous for you to stay at your place but hiding at Koujaku’s place is even worse. I just discovered that someone took his information and bank account a few minutes ago. I would be safe to hide somewhere where they won’t expect you.”

“But I don-“ Aoba wanted to talk more to Sei but Noiz took his phone and said, “Don’t worry I can bring him into my hideout. No one can find him there.”

“Ok… I don’t know who you are but make sure to keep my brother safe while I’ll go and try to talk things out to grandfather about this.”

Aoba pulled the phone closer to his face and said, “thanks niisan.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll go and try to call you later. Ok?”

“Ok.” Then the two hanged up.

“So… what are we going to do now?...” Noiz was pretty excited with the whole ‘Aoba staying to his place’ tonight but he was being inconsiderate knowing that he didn’t asked Aoba about it first. So he asked him, “I don’t know what’s going on with your family in my place and I know that I told your older brother about you staying but what do you think?” Noiz was pretty sure that Aoba would reject his offer but to his surprise, Aoba just simply nodded.

“But first, we’re going to go to the apartment. I need to get my younger brother out of there.”

“Ok then.’ Noiz agreed and those two hurriedly head out to Aoba’s apartment before they’ll get caught by Virus and Trip. As they were on their way, Noiz couldn’t help but feel curious about the whole situation and asked, “So.. those two guys, their names are Virus and Trip, right? What do they want from you anyway?”

“Marriage.” Aoba blunted out.

“Oh I see, it’s perfectly understandable that you….wait…what?!” Noiz exclaimed.

-End of Chapter 3-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up would be noiz and aoba staying in the place, what do you think will happened?  
> bonus! i'll give you a cookie if you can guess who's the grandfather sei is talking about

**Author's Note:**

> ;D


End file.
